The specific objective of this application is to continue to make available cutting-edge clinical cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols in our area. A primary goal of the Sioux Community Cancer Consortium (SCCC) is to achieve approximately 130 credits for clinical cancer treatment protocols and greater than 200 credits for cancer control research protocols per year. These are realistic accrual goals based on the past accomplishments of the SCCC. Additionally, the SCCC will educate the primary care physicians and the general public in early detection and prevention to promote wellness. The SCCC will also focus on reaching the minority populations in the underserved areas. The SCCC is a two component, one affiliate, community based clinical cancer research organization. The SCCC was founded in 1983 and has been a continuing community clinical oncology program of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) since that time. The two major components of SCCC are in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and Sioux City, Iowa. The Sioux Falls, South Dakota component has an affiliate in Fort Collins, Colorado. The two component sites are separated by a mere 90 miles on Interstate 29 in the rural Midwest. The SCCC is the major source of clinical cancer research sponsored by the NCI in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Sioux City, Iowa. The geographic catchment areas for the SCCC cover approximately 105,000 square miles in Southeastern South Dakota, Southwestern Minnesota, Northwestern Iowa and Northeastern Nebraska. The Fort Collins affiliate covers an approximate radius of 35,000 square miles. The primary research base for the SCCC will remain the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). The SCCC is a secondary CCOP of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The SCCC is a member of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) and participates in their treatment and the STAR trials. The SCCC participates in the SELECT trial through the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). In Sioux Falls, South Dakota, two of the pediatric hematology/oncologists participate in the Children's Oncology Group and are members of the SCCC. The SCCC research is carried out by research teams dedicated to excellent protocol management and record keeping. The SCCC consists of 26 core investigators in medical oncology, radiology oncology, pediatric oncology, gynecology oncology, and surgery. There are a number of supporting physicians and/or investigators in the surgery, pathology, and medical practice arena.